Sinful Seduction
by Forsakenfaith
Summary: Massaging her battered scalp, his lips imprinted her ear like putty, his growled words forever solidifying the mark, the pounding rain weak against such filth. “You better crawl on your knees the next time you say that you love me. Fall on your knees, ‘ca


Sinful Seduction

A/N To my lovely Yuzuki! I promised you a oneshot, and this is how it turned out! My very first lemon, dedicated to you my love! Many thanks go to MomoDesu and Mikaela. Thank you ladies!

A scream dampened the now hollow night only in the mind, eyes straining to see the horror before them. Silver hair glinted gently in the dying stars, comets promising decent simply for a glance from his gorgeous ocher eyes. Cold eyes, but that's all the comets knew, besides the heat. Ice was a relief and they couldn't help but be taken captive by his emotionless passion. Neither could she, and unfortunately, he knew it.

Which could explain the scene playing out before her, brain pleading for a new sight, but eyes refusing to move from his form, her form. She knew he could sense her, smell her, and feel her. In the same breath, his eyes flashed, showing an amount of shock she never suspected he would dare let be seen. He could smell her, he could smell her tears.

Clumsy nature never faltering, she tumbled over a drain pipe behind her as she tried to make her escape, but her damn eyes refused to leave a betrayal Shakespeare would be proud of. Forcing the cry of pain back down her throat ruthlessly, her back scrapped across the metal dumpster that was so kind as to catch her. Eyes blurred with pain, physical and emotional, and she had nothing left to hold onto. He could smell her, he could smell her blood.

Cringing as she moved into a sitting position, hands braced beneath her form, attempting to lift herself off the ground, his eyes flashed to hers. A shiver ruptured her sanity, fragments of love withered against the will of survival, against the need to live. Strength she didn't know she had forced her body to her feet, unsteady as she was; she was still standing, standing before the eyes of purgatory itself.

He would not reach for her, and yet, he would not turn from her. He acted just enough to give the hope he would rescue her, but not enough to refrain from doubting that hope, such a cruel and twisted seduction, drawing her last breath, but leaving just enough to see that she was dying for nothing.

That was the game this demon Kami played, toying with inconsequential hearts, not watching them break when he was bored, no, he tore them apart himself, and made you love very second of it. Don't make it look so pretty burning baby, the words became her anthem.

You would expect her to paint him in a red or black, but he was neither. No, he was indigo, a deep and endless pool of mysterious blue. It was a darker color, but the glow of it mislead you to believe it was light, that it was happy. She knew better, she knew he was dark, and still covered her body in the forsaking color, branding her soul with the very essence of him.

Gripping the dumpster behind her, the frigid sound of nails against rust urged her to move, to run, to do anything. The purpose of his hands running the length of the woman before her was purely vengeful. Still, the raw lust and sexuality in his rough hands snapping her hips to his stole her breath and fed his lungs. How many times had his fingers dug into her flesh, her hips, claiming her very heart for his taking?

His eyes never left hers, the concern hidden behind his truer instinct: Possession. Luring her in, she had become a child following Satan's promises. Deceit, betrayal, all of that and more awaited her in the sight before her, and still she felt the guilt, the hunger. He must have seen her, he must have seen her kiss that man yesterday. That man was an old lover, and she was simply wishing him a happy life with his new wife, but she knew better.

Watching him with hooded eyes, she watched as he dragged his fangs along the woman's neck, his claws tangling in her hair. Snapping in rage, the woman fell limp in his arms, his eyes never leaving hers as he let the woman fall to the ground with a thud that sullied the alleyway they occupied. She knew better than to believe she was dead, he head merely injected a small amount of his poison into her blood stream, knocking her unconscious. The heartlessness of the action was hardly erased by that knowledge.

Back against the jagged edge of metal, she slid away from the surface, making sure nothing was hindering her escape. She would not go back to him; his eyes dared her not to. Straightening, his form blocked the glow from the moon, water droplets beginning to slam against the concrete of the ally, at least they sounded like they slammed.

His form loomed in the near distance, burning irises enrapturing her body, forcing her to her resolve to its knees. Still, some part of her was alive, and it was fighting as she slowly stumbled backwards, eyes unable to leave his even now. Even now that she knew he was coming for her, even now that she knew she had a very small window to escape.

Her body didn't want to escape, it wanted his touch, and it craved it. As he moved towards her, stalked her, at an agonizingly slow pace, she tried to find reason. He had just been touching another woman, she could justifiably be angry at him, his eyes contradicted that thought. Taking another step backwards, her breath was released in raged puffs. The sprinkling of rain did little to warm the autumn night, she was only dressed in a skirt and a short sleeved top.

Goosebumps lined every visible inch of her, but she could hardly determine if the rain caused them, or him. Her bet was most likely secure on him, his body still moving closer to hers. Like prey caged into a corner, she had nowhere to run now, she was right where he wanted. He always got what he wanted. Who was she to refuse him?

Closing her eyes, she attempted to block out his oncoming figure, but his eyes were burned into her memory, haunting her very heartbeat. Taking in a gasp of breath, eyes remaining closed, his cold fingers brushed her cheek bone, the rain falling harder at the contact. A raged gasp caught in her throat along with a yelp of protest as his fingers gripped her tendrils, eyes wide open, he yanked her head back, and her neck was now bare for him. Or was that protest pleasure? She would never know.

Clawed fingers made purchase in her skin of her hip, his muscles jerking mere inches, her body slammed into his. Colliding with his hard chest, damp clothes forming a sloppy connection, her back forfeited and arched into his touch. Turning their bodies, he crushed her against the unforgiving metal of the dumpster, his fangs digging into her neck, scrapping against the sensitive flesh there.

Pressing closer to him, hands wrapped around his back, her dull fingernails demanding to leave their claim as well. He would remember her this time; he would never forget her touch, just like she would never forget his, each brutal and gentile caress forever bruising her body, her heart. Closing her eyes with a sinful moan, her body twitched in his as his teeth nipped her collarbone.

Massaging her battered scalp, his lips imprinted her ear like putty, his growled words forever solidifying the mark, the pounding rain weak against such filth. "You better crawl on your knees the next time you say that you love me. Fall on your knees, 'cause this time I won't be so kind."

Forcefully shoving her against the dumpster, his claws bore into her upper thigh, raising it to accompany his own personal sin. Pressing into her, his mouth released her ear now cold ear, locking eyes; she could see the desire corrupting even the darkest of secrets.

Seduction held her captive as his finger trailed from the base of her skull to the tip of her shirt. Never breaking eyes contact, his finger running down the front of her shirt, the tip of his claw tempted her to take part in unmentionable acts. Shivers surrendered her heart beat as her head was tossed back, heavy breaths falling to the ground to mingle with the rain.

This time, he would love her. This time, he would forever be tormented by her moans as she was with his. Snarling, her anger only amplified the longing caging her entire being. Leaning up, her thigh squeezing him closer to her heat, she purred darkly into his ear, his offense weak compared to hers, for she never wanted this to end. "Hold your eyes up to my veins call out, call out my name. Tell me you love me like a star, tell me you want me wherever you are. Tell me you breathe me till your last breath.."

Her words hot on his ear, her hips slid against his, shocks of pleasure traveled along every nerve ending, but her eyes caught his again, and her hopeless requests were answered in a broken moan. "Liar, liar. Oh liar, liar."

A dark growl met her cry of shame, pulling away from her; he forced the shredded material of her top and bra to slop against the puddle beneath them, the rain only a comfort in the unbearable heat. Snarling, his eyes soiled her innocence with just a glance. Silently, his own shredded shirt fell to mercy on the ground, his hands wasting no second from touching her slick skin. Hoisting her body roughly up higher against the dumpster, her eyes shut in slight pain until warmth incased her right nipple.

A heavy and promise laden moan tore from her dripping lips, fingers searching for blood as they clawed up his back. His tongue stole away her inhibitions, her worries, if only for that moment. A jolt of raw energy scorched straight through her heart as one finger was felt running the length of her, his claw striking out and slicing her panties at each of her hips.

Head searching the heavens for forgiveness, the rain only helped her skin absorb the feel of his need against hers. A guttural growl twisted along with the soul wrenching sob of bliss. Feeling the stretch, the accommodation made for him, her sky fell. Clinging desperately to him as his thrust grew unbreakable and firm, her breath was lost once again, and it only fueled him.

Claws drawing blood, fingernails searching for love, their battles combined with the conquest of release. Moving against each other, sinister music was created, the lullaby contorting into something twisted yet soothing. Falling against him, her pants of pleasure and promising pleasure to come formed words that could not break that passion. "Make me believe, lie if you have to. Stay here forever, tell me this won't end."

Hips crushing against hips, his eyes snapped open at the anguish those words held. Pushing against her with such force, her back connected with the dumpster savagely, shoving it against the brick wall behind it. Growling into her ear, her moans accompanying his words, he melded his body around hers. "Everything's alright now."

Clenching her eyes shut, the tears still formed and emptied as she continued to rock against him. As the heat grew, it became something else entirely. Along with their resistance, their sins were washed away with the rain, leaving only them, leaving only two people in love.

A/N I do not own Inuyasha, get paid any money for this, nor do I own the songs used in this. Each of the spoken words were parts of a song. First was Evans Blue – Over, second was Alex Johnson – Liar Liar, and the last was Tupelo Honey – Make me Believe. I hope you enjoyed. .

Massaging her battered scalp, his lips imprinted her ear like putty, his growled words forever solidifying the mark, the pounding rain weak against such filth. "You better crawl on your knees the next time you say that you love me. Fall on your knees, 'cause this time I won't be so kind."


End file.
